Spectacular
by UndergroundValentine
Summary: It's the last show of Glam Nation and Adam's body glitter is laced with ecstasy. And, unfortunately, simple touches just aren't enough. WARNING: Lemon. Adommy. Adam Lambert X Tommy Joe Ratliff


Oneshot for my dear friend Jenna. *heart*

**

* * *

Spectacular**

Los Angeles was hot. That was a given. It was always hot in California, but this was borderline ridiculous, even for the middle of December. The night was sticky and everyone was sweating and the day was due for a cool down, but there showed no signs or promises of such. It was making people antsy all before the show was really supposed to start, but there wasn't anything Adam could do. He couldn't cool everyone down. He could only give them on hell of a fucking show.

And, in truth, it all started when he was in his dressing room. He was in his fur robe, applying his makeup with the occasional tip or help from Sutan, but, otherwise, he had it all under control. He gelled his hair, styling it off just right. The blue stood out in a beautiful contrast to his normally jet black hair, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. Tonight's show was gonna be fucking amazing.

He took his top hat from off of the counter, about to pat it down onto his head when Sutan stopped him. He frowned, turning to look over his shoulder when he saw what the makeup artist was holding. He smiled and laughed gently, shaking his head before taking the body glitter from Sutan. The drag queen was always one for his glitter, so why not go all out tonight? Really fucking sparkle. It'll be spectacular, Adam thought to himself.

He shrugged out of his fur robe again, letting it drape on the back of the chair as he unscrewed the lid of the body glitter. He scooped some out, letting it rest in his fingers. The thing about his body glitter was that it was, actually, a gel. A coat of this jelly-substance, spread onto his arms, chest, stomach, back, face, neck, even in his fucking hair. Not the legs, though. The legs are never seen, so why bother? He smeared the goop onto the flesh of his arms first, lathering them until he was satisfied with the shine that his body had. He gently pulled his black shirt off— the one with the rhinestones that he wore with all the necklaces? Yeah, that one— before setting it down on top of the robe.

Sutan took quick work to help Adam smear the glitter onto his back while Adam rubbed his freckled front and neck. He was never much of a fan of his skin, but when he was out on that stage, he didn't give a fuck about what he looked like. Why should he if no one else did? Adam's fingers were coated in this glitter and he turned towards the mirror, rubbing it onto his face and being mindful of his makeup. He really was the Glitter Alien from the Planet Fierce.

He smiled when he deemed himself perfect. There was enough glitter in his hair to outshine the rest of him, so there was no need to add more. He went over to the small sink on the other side of the room, rinsing off his hands before drying them on a thick, plush towel that sat on the lip of the porcelain. He turned, the air-conditioning of the room drying the gel onto his skin as he slid back into his shirt and robe. His clothes would be dropping glitter for weeks after tonight.

Taking his top hat in hand, he flashed another smile as a "thank you" to Sutan before he pulled open the door to his dressing room, taking a step out just as Tommy came to his side. He smirked down at the blond, wrapping an arm around Tommy's tiny shoulders as they walked down the hall towards the back doors of the stage. Tonight's show was the last for all of Glam Nation, and then there was some Music Box shit after this, if he remembered correctly.

"Ready, Babyboy?" Tommy asked, turning towards him. Adam couldn't help but to stare, even briefly, at Tommy's face. His pretty-kitty was just so damn beautiful. He smiled, feeling his face heat up as he pecked a kiss to Tommy's soft cheek. The blond blushed lightly.

"Hell yeah. See you at Fever, Glitterbaby." He said as Tommy slipped inside. He inhaled slowly, calming the butterflies in his stomach before he, too, slipped through the doors to the back stage darkness. His stage-manager handed him his microphone— black with glitter, he loved it so— before giving him a thumbs up in the near darkness. He smiled, turning and walking down a small path behind all of the platforms. He could hear the For Your Entertainment remix ending and the beginning of Voodoo pouring through from the stage. He smiled softly to himself as he climbed the stairs, his silhouette the only visible thing against the backdrop of the moon behind him.

The screams were deafening. Adam inhaled slowly, feeling dizzy and nauseas. He frowned for a second before lights came up. He held his microphone in place in front of his mouth, singing as if nothing was wrong. But if anyone were to look closely, his skin would be pale and his mic would be shaking lightly. Five seconds into the show and Adam was feeling like he was going to fall over.

It's just nerves, it's the final show, it's just nerves, he told himself as he strutted down the stairs, getting into the trance that was Voodoo. He remembered working with Sam Sparrow on this. It was for Drake. For all the good times and laughs that he had with the artist. He missed Drake, he wasn't going to lie. But he had his own career going one way, and Drake had his. They had their time.

Despite his nausea, Adam pushed through. Performing as if nothing was wrong. He smiled, he danced, he got into the groove, but the nausea still wasn't going away even as he got through the first several songs and was at the top of the stairs for Fever. He'd stripped of his robe and his hat, taking a drink of his water before setting that aside, sashaying his hips. He pushed his hair out of his face, breathing deeply. Just get through his and you'll have a few moments of rest before Sleepwalker. You can do it, Adam. Right.

He walked down the steps, wrapping an arm around Tommy's shoulders as he sang. Tommy's arm curled around his and he began to feel better. He smiled little brighter, sang a little louder and when he kissed Tommy, it felt like he was on the top of the moon. He pulled away and his Glitterbaby winked before going back to playing. Adam strutted across the stage, all the worry of nausea disappearing and he began to feel just… Fucking amazing.

Fever ended, almost, too soon for him and he only had so much time to race back during the dancer's interlude to change. Nothing much. Just wipe off the sweat, add some more glitter, and shrug into his long, black coat. He loved this thing. He felt so fucking cool whenever he wore it. He pushed his hair out of his face as Sutan added a dab more of glitter to his neck before giving him the go, and he raced back to the steps, climbing them just as Cam began the intro for Sleepwalker.

The feeling of awesome still hadn't left him, and he had to force himself not to smile through the sadder set of songs. It was a feat in and of itself, but he managed it. He managed to get through and wail his heart out. He even cried during Whataya Want From Me. Not for the fact that it was a moving song, but for the fact that this would be one of the last times he would get to sing it until his next big tour, for sure… Damn.

Soaked was hard too, since it was acoustic. Not to mention, he's been there. He's been in that dark hole of depression and just wanting some love, before. But he tried not to think about that while he sang. No sense in stopping to cry, was there? No. So he sang. His sang his heart and soul out for this crowd because they were amazing and he was feeling so _fantastic!_

He got through and changed backstage again for Strut and Music Again. The coat. Fuck he loved this coat; striped blue and white with _tails!_ Aaahh! He still fangasmed about this coat sometimes. He loved it to pieces and was always so excited to put it on, with his cane, and go out to do what he does best. He grinned at Sutan before rushing out to make his entrance. The crowd was jumping and he was feeling utterly amazing.

But, though he didn't really think much about it, it was strange. Every time he moved his arms or his body, his clothes would shift against his skin and it… Well, it felt amazing. Like being caressed. His clothes never did that before, why start now? Or why not start a long ass time ago? But, of course, Adam being so caught up in the music and how _pretty_ Tommy was really looking tonight, he didn't think about it. But he was playful. He teased Tommy, pulled on his hair. And every time he got a handful of those locks, he wished Tommy would pull his hair, too.

No. Don't think like that. You've still got an encore to do, he told himself. Stripping the coat and the cane, the intro for If I Had You began to play. He was grinning ear to ear, talking too fast and sounding like a preacher to his own ears. Fuck, this crowd! This was what he wanted all along. People who _connected_ with him. He could fell their love! And he was loving them back!

Adam was singing, dancing, having a good time. He wanted to stage dive into the masses of people and feel their hands all over him. Hands… He sang, turning his head and glanced at Tommy from the corner of his eye. Tommy had nice hands. No, that was an understatement. Tommy had _beautiful _hands. He had half a mind to walk over and take Tommy by the wrist, dragging those calloused fingers against his neck.

Adam shivered, smiling. There was a twinge of excitement that he felt beneath the leather of his pants and he had to move his mouth away from the mic to moan. Whoa, hey now Adam. Sexy thoughts about your bass player? Not the first time, but come on, not in the middle of a show! He licked his lips and went back to preaching loving the crowd as if they were his babies and he almost cried when the song ended. There was not enough Tommy teasing… Damnit.

They took their bows and walked off. Adam couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over to Tommy. He wanted to flirt. He wanted to be sexy and he wanted to feel Tommy's fingers pressing into his skin because his clothing's sweet caresses were just not doing it anymore. But they had to go back. They had an encore of Purple Haze and Whole Lotta Love to do. Oohh..

Adam leaned against the wall, his head pounding as Sutan came over to him, wiping the sweat off and adding more glitter. God, he really was a Glitter Alien. Wasn't this, like, the third coat of glitter he was given tonight? So much fucking glitter. He stared up at the ceiling before making the mistake to look at Sutan's lips. He wanted to kiss them.

"Go, Adam. Still got an encore," Sutan said in his ear, pushing him towards the stage again. He wanted to whine, but he went anyway. He shook his hips and had fun as Monte poured out some Purple Haze. He kissed Tommy again. Well, it wasn't a true kiss. Their tongues just… Flicked each other. But it was enough to nearly send Adam to his knees. He moaned into Tommy's mouth, pulling away to continue his song. He didn't want to. His skin was feeling tight and he was aroused as fuck. He wanted to grab Tommy by his hair and pull him down onto the stage floor. Oh, the things he would do to that boy—

No, Adam. Not here.

Purple Haze melted into Whole Lotta Love and… He got dirty. He couldn't help it. He was feeling amazing and sexy and wanted to just _blow his microphone_. So he did. He blowed that mic and he wanted to blow someone in the audience… It wasn't enough. During Monte's solo and gave his mic a handjob, pretending he was touching himself… Or Tommy…

He bit down on his lip, getting lost in the music. Getting lost in the sex. He didn't even know who he was, anymore. He was just this being… Wanting to be touched. He felt teased. How he even managed to finish the song, he'll never know. Everything was on fast forward and he gave Monte a hug as they walked out. Monte's hand squeezed his shoulder and he almost fell over. He needed… Fuck, he needed to touch…

Not Monte, though. Not Monte. Monte's married. Monte has kids. No. Besides, um, ew? Yeah. No. Adam stumbled back stage, furiously grabbing at the towel from the small wrack, trying to wipe away the sweat. His skin was hot, he felt like he was sitting under the sun no matter where he went. His heart was pounding too fast and where the fuck was Tommy? He wanted to kiss something…

He didn't even change. He didn't change out of anything, he just stumbled through the back alley to the tour bus. People were calling out to him, but he slipped inside and ignored them. Fuck that noise, he needed… He needed to get this burn in his skin to go away. He was sweating again and every step that he took, he was moaning because his fucking _clothes_ were rubbing into him… Clothes. Must get out…

Adam shoved open the door to his room on the tour bus. Black sheets and red pillows. The total sex lair, except he never used it for such. He fell into the sheets, furiously peeling his clothes away, kicking off his boots and just rolling back in forth, saturating himself in the feel of the sheets. This was too amazing, but it _wasn't enough_. He needed to touch something. Touch himself.

Now that was a brilliant idea.

Adam threw himself into the pillows, one hand resting up by his hair. His knees were propped up slightly. His free hand snaked down his glittery body, his fingers brushing lightly over his erection. He arched, digging his heels into the cushion as he moaned breathily. Oh, God, what is _wrong_ with him? What was it about tonight that's just making every little thing so fucking amazing? Adam touched himself again, arching deeper and moaning just a little louder. If he got too loud, though, the fans would be able to hear him…

Fuck… Maybe someone slipped something in his water. Or maybe someone… God, he didn't even know what to think. But he kept stroking himself because it's the only thing he thought to do. And when he got into it, his mind went off to another world and he didn't even hear the tour bus door open and slip shut. He didn't hear the soft voice of his bassist calling out his name all because he was too wrapped up in jerking off.

"Adam?" Tommy whispered again, but Adam still didn't hear him. His fingers were gripped tight around his member, pumping hard and fast. But it wasn't enough. He felt the tension coil in the base of his spine but he wasn't falling apart at the seams. He groans in frustration, unaware of the shift of clothes that drop to the floor and the soft patter of feet. But he felt the shift of the bed and his hand froze on his dick, his eyes wide as he stared up at Tommy, who was smiling slightly as he pressed a kiss to Adam's neck.

"Need some help, Babyboy?" Tommy whispered into the shell of Adam's ear. Adam moaned, moving his hand again. Tommy's close presence was making his skin burn and he wanted so badly to be touched. Tommy pressed another kiss to Adam's sweaty skin and the singer whined loudly.

"Adam?" Tommy murmured, concerned. The singer whined again, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Tommy. The blond gasped softly as Adam pulled him down against his chest, just holding him there. "Adam? Baby, what's wrong?" Tommy said again, running his fingers through Adam's hair.

"I… I don't know. I just… I need.. I need to.. to be touched. I— I… Fuck, Tommy.. help…" Adam mumbled, loving the sensations of being close to Tommy and loving the feel of Tommy's calloused fingers running through his sweaty, glittery hair, but he didn't know why he was feeling this way. Adam whimpered softly, burying his face into Tommy's neck, shaking. His skin felt too hot and he couldn't make himself come. His hand wasn't enough, he needed more…

"Alright baby.. Alright, calm down. I'm gonna help, okay? I'm gonna make you feel better…" Tommy whispered. Tommy was such a good friend, but Adam didn't want to make things awkward between them. Sure, they kissed, they teased, exchanged hand jobs and the occasional blow, but it was never more than that and Adam wasn't sure he wanted more than that. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with the blond…

"T-Tommy.." He moaned as Tommy kissed his chest, wiping his fingers into the sweat on Adam's stomach. He whimpered as Tommy gently stroked him, curling calloused digits around his member. Adam arched, moaning and panting at Tommy's touch. It felt… Amazing. Different fingers than his own, though he'd felt them before. But this was a whole new experience. Adam had been shaking and feeling euphoric and amazing all night but now he just wanted to come down from this high…

"Tommy it's… It's not working.." Adam whined. Tommy frowned above him, pondering what to do. Adam's hands were trailing along Tommy's shoulders, shivering at the feel of the blond's skin under his fingertips. Tommy glanced at Adam, seeing the neediness in his eyes. Tommy bit down on his bottom lip, before leaning down to kiss Adam gently.

"Do you trust me, Adam?" Tommy whispered. Adam nodded once, whimpering. Tommy kissed him again, letting his hands wander down Adam's sides. Adam arched slightly, moaning as Tommy's hand continued to stroke him, relaxing him and, yet, making him tremble with pleasure. Adam's eyes slid shut, a soft moan falling off of his lips as Tommy continued to touch him. It was nice, to say the least. Gentle, sweet and satisfying.

Then Tommy started pushing a finger into him.

Adam's eyes snapped open and he arched, moaning as Tommy's slender, calloused digit pushed completely in. Adam forced himself to relax, moaning deeply as Tommy moved the digit in and out, nudging his prostate and making him wail quietly. Adam dug his nails into Tommy's shoulders, throwing his head back as he moaned. Tommy pressed silent kisses into his skin, his lips warm to the touch.

"Tommy…" Adam moaned, sweat sliding down his face as the coil within him tightened further. Tommy moaned, too, before shoving second finger. Adam wailed and Tommy slammed his mouth over the singer's to silence him. Adam groaned as Tommy shoved his tongue down his throat. But it wasn't unpleasant in the least. The taste of Tommy always enticed Adam, made him hungry for more. And, because of his condition, his hunger was worse than usual…

Tommy pulled away, leaving a kiss to Adam's throat as he moved his fingers faster inside of the singer, pumping harder. Adam moaned, his eyes squeezed shut. He dropped his hands from Tommy's shoulders, clenching the sheets beneath him as the bassist's fingers worked him open and stroked him to absolute pleasure.

"So good, Adam. Just trust me. You'll be okay…" Tommy whispered. Adam whined, pushing back on Tommy's fingers, wanting more. The blond moaned softly, pushing in a third and working Adam open as quickly as they could. Adam arched, clenching his jaw shut as he groaned, fucking himself on Tommy's fingers. He needed… He needed more. More…

"More, Tommy, please…" Adam groaned, pushing back on the bassist's fingers. Tommy moaned, pulling them out. Adam whined at the loss of being filled, but something, in the back of his mind, told him that the loss would not be for long. "Tommy, please… Please, I can't…" Adam whined, opening his eyes to stare at the blond. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw Tommy rolling a condom onto his dick, slicking himself with a bit of lube.

Tommy's eye caught Adam's and he blushed, "Are you sure, baby?" Tommy whispered. Adam whined, reaching up and curling his hand around the back of Tommy's neck, pulling him down into a heated, passionate kiss. The blond moaned as Adam pushed his tongue between Tommy's teeth, teasing the inside of his mouth. It was as if this kiss was his way of say "yes", because Tommy groaned, lining himself up and pushing into Adam.

Adam pulled away from the kiss, groaning and digging his nails into Tommy's skin, pressing the older boy's face into his neck. It didn't take much for Tommy to sheathe himself entirely into Adam. Whereas Adam was thick, bulky in size, Tommy was thinner, long and lean. The pain wasn't terrible, and in one swift rotation of the hips, Tommy was stabbing into that spot, deep inside of the singer, pressing it up into his lungs.

Adam moaned, choking on a breath as Tommy began to rock inside of him, leaving kisses and bites. The singer's skin still felt hot, but the sweat that was pouring from his body was making him feel better. Sensations were dying out and he was beginning to feel normal. He bit down on his lip, letting his eyes slip shut as Tommy fucked him, slowly. It was sweet, amazingly gentle and exactly what he needed. The dual sensations of Tommy's dick inside of him plus the boy's fingers were making Adam writhe.

"Tommy…" Adam whispered under his breath, letting go of the blond, his hands falling back against the sheets, his skin pale in contrast. He gnawed on his lip, his heart pounding delicately in his chest as Tommy thrust into him, slamming into that spot. Adam's back arched and he tilted his head back, moaning softly.

"I'm here, Babyboy. Just ride it out, just relax…" Tommy whispered into his skin, kissing and biting and licking and tasting Adam's glittery sweat. Tommy felt a little weird, almost dizzy, but it was too soft to bother him. He figured it was nothing. His hands were on Adam's hips, and he was hitting that spot, but it wasn't enough, yet.

"Baby… Baby, wrap your legs around me…" Adam whined, appearing to not want to move at all. "Baby…" Tommy groaned, letting go of Adam's hips and clenching the singer's thighs, shifting Adam's legs. He slid, deeper than before, really nailing that spot and Adam's eyes flew wide open as he wailed. Tommy groaned, letting his eyes slip shut as he rested his forehead against Adam's.

"T-Tommy… Tommy, fuck… Please, h-harder, baby, please…" Adam groaned, tightening his legs around Tommy's thin waist. The blond grunted once, rocking his hips just a little harder, pounding into Adam as hard as he could but keeping the pace slow, gentle. Adam bit down on his bottom lip, keeping his moan to a minimum as Tommy's fingers curled back around his dick, pumping hard.

"Shit! Tommy… M-more, more please, I— I'm… Fuck!" Adam hissed, moving his hips to meet Tommy's thrusts and strokes. The blond bit down on the side of Adam's neck, sucking gently before licking the mark. His motions were becoming erratic, out of rhythm and wild. Tommy couldn't stop moaning, either.

"I know, baby… Come for me. Come for me, you'll feel so good, baby…" Tommy whispered, slamming into Adam. The signer arched, crying out as he came all over Tommy's stomach and hand. He slumped back into the pillows, feeling Tommy shudder as the blond finished. Tommy collapsed onto Adam, breathing hard into his neck, leaving whimpers and kisses.

"So good, baby, so…" Tommy whispered, pulling out and peeling off the condom, tossing it into the trash can that sat beside the bed.

Adam lay on the bed, panting and exhausted, but feeling a lot better than he had through most of the show. He didn't want to think about what he'd been slipped, and as Tommy curled up in his arms, he didn't want to think at all. He groggily turned on his side, pulling the sheet over himself and Tommy. Tommy snatched up the corner, wiping their stomachs clean before snuggling up close.

"Thank you, Tommy… I don't know what came over me, I… I just…" Adam tried to explain, but Tommy leaned close and kissed him gently.

"Don't worry about it, Adam. For now, get some sleep, okay? We'll talk about this in the morning." Tommy suggested. Adam nodded once, but there was something on his mind. He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Tommy's lips, tasting the inside of his mouth just a little before pulling away. He ran his fingers through the blond's hair, smiling tiredly.

"That was spectacular," he whispered, and Tommy smiled at him. A moment later, he was fast asleep.


End file.
